Project: SWX
by GreyDog
Summary: Pumady has some dark secrets which are kept from the citizens, unfortunately, one of their projects is taken by Dark Kat. But luckily the Swat Kats manage to steal it...though an unexpected surprise is found.


**Project: SWX**

Chapter 1: Ten Months Earlier

It was just a moment, a long moment of anger and grief for the SWAT Kats. Both glared angrily at the tom that was the cause of their sadness, a Kat who everyone in Megakat City knew as the most fearsome omega around...Dark Kat.

He, however, paid them no mind at all. His attention was fixed on something at his feet.

There lay a kitten about fifteen years old, on his stomach, body motionless, head facing the wall away from them. He lay still, either unconscious or worse...dead.

This was the cause of the SWAT Kat fury and upset. Both were trying to deny the evidence of their eyes. This kitten couldn't die...he just couldn't be dead. To lose him now when he was so very young was not to be borne.

Though fury roared through the pair of vigilantes, it wasn't really the omega's fault they'd failed to protect the one in their care. It was their fault for not ignoring the kit's persistent requests to join them...it was their fault they failed to protect him when he needed them. All they wanted now was to find a way to rectify this monstrous mistake...find some way to undo it...anything! But fate would not be thwarted.

As one, they lunged angrily at the tom when Dark Kat kicked the kit's body over but the chains holding them tethered to the cement wall kept them from seeking the vengeance they so badly wanted.

Dark Kat bent down to lift the kitten's mask. Once it was off, he saw the kitten's true identity.

It was the face of an innocent kitten …

**Ten months earlier...**

It was a fine, sunny day in MegaKat City. What made it even sweeter was the absence of omegas. For reasons unknown, the enemies of the city had failed to appear for three straight weeks. The longest period of peace they'd had in a very long time.

When the Katizens had periods like this, rare that they were, they liked to do the things they were forced to put off, going to the store, the park, the beaches, or just running errands with relative ease.

Two special toms were also enjoying the rare break from constant warfare.

Heads turned upward at the roar of a familiar jet. The Turbokat was soaring through the sky on this bright sunny day so Razor could test the latest upgrades he'd installed.

T-Bone put the jet through many unusual maneuvers and was pleased at how smooth and easier the jet handled. He was having a blast, making it the best Sunday ever. With the garage and salvage yard closed for the day, the two heroes were enjoying their free time to its fullest.

Directing the pilot to go to their desert testing area, Razor was eager to try out the new weapons systems he's installed as well as new style missiles. He'd spent a lot of time upgrading as he was tired of the omegas always one-upping them all the time. It was getting harder all the time to take them out.

They spent over an hour on the range until Razor called a halt and told his partner to head home.

"She's flying like a dream, buddy," T-Bone called out as he did a barrel roll...twice. "The new modifications are holding up well and making the Turbokat far more responsive." He passed over the bay briefly, his wake causing the water to rise into huge waves briefly before vanishing again.

Razor smiled at the compliment. "Thanks…..I'm also pleased the missiles were a success and did their jobs," he replied, remembering the effectiveness of the newly improved scrambler missiles that now exploded on command. The bomb now released an electrical charge large enough to shut down anything within range of it.

Changing course away from the bay, T-Bone said, "yeah, I'm pleased with those too but now we should be getting home. We have a car to repair yet."

"Yea, I know. Though we're technically closed, no way would we refuse her. Callie knows you're a softie and wouldn't make her wait until Monday," Razor snickered. He knew his partner like a book; T-Bone aka Chance Furlong had two things he loved in life...she-kats and jets….though he preferred females more.

T-Bone blushed a little. Okay, maybe he really liked Callie but he knew his partner liked her more and she him. "Maybe, but she likes you more and if you weren't so darn shy, you'd asked her out and find out for certain who she likes best," he snickered back. As much as he was infatuated with the lovely she-kat, he didn't think he loved her and suspected Razor did. He thought they would make a great couple but it would never happen if his partner didn't ask her out.

Razor sighed, "Yeah…I know, but..."

"No buts, buddy…just ask her out and you'll be sure to have a date with her…..for god's sake, were nearly thirty-two buddy, at least one of us should take a chance to ask her out and feel it should be you!"

"Aw T-Bone, I'm just not sure I can."

"It's easy, just go up to her when you see her and say, "'Would you go out with me?'"

Razor snorted. "sounds easy when you do it."

T-bone sighed and shook his head. "Just do it….come on buddy," he persisted, making the slim tom sigh.

"Fine…..I'll ask her tomorrow when she picks up her sedan," Razor capitulated.

"Good…I swear I'll hear wedding bells by next month."

"I'm not..." Razor was interrupted by the sound of Callie's distress signal. He quickly flicked on the comm and asked, "Yes Ms. Briggs?"

"Razor! Dark Kat has been sighted at Pumadyne. He's flying his black widow and attempting to steal something, I don't know what so you better hurry before that psycho escapes with it," she told him urgently.

"We're on our way, Ms. Briggs."

T-Bone immediately changed course, making for Pumadyne. "Going to maximum, buddy. We'll catch Dark Kat in no time."

They arrived in minutes and spotted Dark Kat's ship. "There he is! Let's take him down," T-Bone growled.

"Not a good idea buddy, if I know Dark Kat he might have stolen an atomic bomb….not a good idea to shoot him until we know what it was he took," Razor warned.

"Okay, so you want to follow him as we have no time to stop and ask someone what it was he took and he's leaving the scene already?" T-Bone asked. He could see the Black Widow already turning away toward the mountains.

"Copy that," Razor confirmed then pressed some buttons on his console.

"He'll know we're following him though...what the heck!" T-Bone exclaimed as he suddenly noticed the Turbokat was beginning to vanish starting from the nose toward him.

"Easy buddy. It's the new camouflage I installed. I've been working on it for months and this is my first opportunity to really test it thoroughly. Now he won't see us and we can follow him straight to his lair," Razor said, smugly.

"Jeez, Razor, you almost gave me a heart attack. But, I admit this is some cool tech. Bet Dark Kat would cough up a hairball if he knew we had something like this," T-Bone snorted then closed the gap between them.

"Careful, buddy. Don't want to get too close and set off his proximity alarms," Razor cautioned.

"Copy that! Will stay this far away. He shouldn't detect us as we fly right up his rear when he lands."

"I'm all for that," Razor said with an evil grin.

They weren't surprised when Dark Kat went deep into the mountain range and up to a cave that was cleverly hidden by nature. Face on it look like nothing more than a sheer face like all the others but turn just enough to the right and this cave shows up hidden in deep shadows. One could miss it easily when flying by.

They watched Dark Kat fly into the cave and chose to land at the foot of the mountain just below the cave mouth on a small clearing that was just big enough to accommodate the jet.

Landing quickly by VTOL, T-Bone cut the engines then opened the canopy. The two jumped down to the ground, secured the jet then began to run toward the cave mouth.

"So….this is where Dark Kat has been hiding for the past year" T-Bone muttered to himself as they passed through the forest at the foot of the mountain and began to climb upward.

Reaching the cave mouth, they peered in cautiously. Seeing no guards nor creeplings, they made their way inside. Using their helmet lights, they walked deeper into the dark cave.

Surprisingly, they met no one as they went deeper. Apparently, Dark Kat felt his hideaway was hidden well enough that he didn't need guards at the entrance area. They'd gone a good half mile when lights began to appear ahead. They quickly turned off their helmet lights and stayed close to the walls as they moved closer.

The tunnel led to a huge open cavern. A big slab of rock stood to one side of the entrance and that was where they hid themselves. Dark Kat's motor pool was just a few feet ahead and to one side of them. Ahead in a large cleared area was Dark Kat who was presently bellowing at his ninja's. He was angered about something.

"Put this in the medical contamination room and open it in there!" he barked pointing toward a large metal door with many dials and controls on the outside of it. The ninja he'd handed it to hurried to the box, tapped in a passcode that caused the door to swing ponderously open. A brightly lighted lab shone inside.

"Once it's open, alert me….is that understood?" Dark Kat barked.

The ninja nodded before stepping into the chamber and the door slowly closed behind him. Dark Kat stalked off down a rock corridor, possibly to his personal office or quarters.

T-Bone whispered, "what the heck could be in that box?"

Razor shook his head. "I don't have a clue but anything that requires a clean room before opening makes me really nervous. We have to get it before they can open it."

"I agree but just how do we get into a passcoded room and get Dark Kat at the same time?" T-bone asked, as he stared at the ninja guards that stood at the room and the entrance to the hallway holding laser rifles.

"By separating. Yea, I know you hate that but whatever that crud has planned we have to prevent it quickly and that means I will take the room and you'll go after Dark Kat," Razor ordered, firmly.

"You know I hate that. Last time we separated you were nearly killed by Viper," his partner growled angrily.

Razor sighed. "There's no time to argue, T-Bone. Once I break open that room, Dark Kat is going to come racing back here. We can't let him get whatever is in that box and this is the only way to stop him."

Anger made his face tight but T-Bone knew his friend was right. "I hate this but fine! Be careful!" Deja vu, he thought miserably.

"I will, I promise. Let's go take out those two clowns!" Razor grinned tightly. Lifting his glovatrix he aimed at the guard on the left while T-Bone took out the one on the right. They used a new mini blowgun weapon that shot darts. It knocked out the guards instantly.

They charged ahead, T-Bone heading down the hall toward Dark Kat with Razor using his glovatrix to break into the sealed room.

AN: Find Out.


End file.
